Upton O. Goode
Upton O. Goode is a rich entrepreneur, current leader of Slaughter Haus and former mayor of New York City. Biography Upton Goode, full name Upton Onesimus Goode was born into a very poor upbringing on December 25th, 1926 in Vatican City, Italy growing up with his Ex-Banker father and seamstress mother relative to relative, shelter to shelter then just on the streets of Italy Upton learned survive in poverty very quick becoming a entrepreneur at age 14 selling anything he could from flowers to bread. Later in life during the late 1930’s Upton moved to New York City , U.S.A. as a entrepreneur selling trinkets and Chachkis that he had made from anything he could find on the streets.This business is later known as Goode Industries. Despite the low quality Upton’s business slowly but surely grew ending up as somewhat successful business man with a comfortable amount of money. Soon in the mid to late 1940’s Upton had met Celestina Sinclair, an Italian girl from upstate that had moved to the city to work and apply to become his secretary, not shortly after meeting they fell in love and married in his city of The Vatican after a long religious process and a lot of spending. The Bombing That Shook The World In the Mid 1940’s Upton avoids getting drafted through business deals and so spends their though to be last years with each other fearing Atomic Forces. Later near the tail end of the war the Axis Powers released all of their Nuclear forces onto the Ed Koch Queensburrow Bridge and land surrounding which caused Long Island (Soon to be known as Island of York ) to drift away from its homeland. This island will soon drift to Europe and Join the U.K. Joining The Haus After almost two decades of being wed tragedy strikes and Celestina is murdered under mysterious circumstances in their large estate in the Hamptons while Upton was on a business trip over seas. After finding out of his wife’s passing Upton fell in an angered depression looking for any solution to being her back and soon was approached by a recruiter for The Slaughter Haus promising him a way to see his wife again through any means necessary. Rise To Power Shortly after gaining the support of the slaughter haus Upton‘s business skyrockets seemingly over night becoming the most wealthy in New York and soon the entire east coast. With these new funds Upton joins the political ring working his way into public office as the Mayor of New York City helping him spread his influence and power. The Massacre Upton has been scheming against the Haus of Mateo for a long time before the massacre and this is shown through the murder of Mommy Pony and infiltration of the Haus through Redacted, but this tormenting all pent up leading to The Massacre at Nalvern High School. After more than two years of infiltrating the slaughter haus finally decides to strike on December 5, 2019. Category:Characters